FF7 characters Day out
by Twilight-Steff
Summary: My first Fanfiction ever, please R


Disclaimer: All of the Characters, and some places belong to Squaresoft, not me *Sniff  
  
  
  
  
  
This is set after the game by about 3months.  
  
  
  
Cloud, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith and Red XII are out on a fishing trip at the lake in The City Of The Ancients.  
  
Yuffie and Tifa are going shopping and Vincent wants to stay at home and sleep but…………….  
  
Yuffie and Tifa: PPUUUUUUUHLEASE come with us.  
  
Yuffie: we need someone to carry the bags.  
  
Vincent: no  
  
Tifa: I'll buy you a gift  
  
Vincent: no  
  
Yuffie: aww come on Vin it'll be fun.  
  
Vincent: my name is Vin-cent.  
  
Tifa: wooooh, such a grumpy Gus aren't we.  
  
Yuffie: well if you don't come we might accidentally use all the money on your credit card.  
  
Vincent: hey! How did you get that?  
  
Yuffie: you carelessly left it in your back pocket.  
  
Tifa: so you comin or what?  
  
Vincent: Fine, I'll get my cape.  
  
Tifa&Yuffie: argh, no way are you wearing that when you're out with us!  
  
Vincent: How do you guys do that?  
  
Tifa&Yuffie: What, you mean this.  
  
Vincent: yes that  
  
Tifa&Yuffie: Dunno.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Barret: Yo, Clod caught anythin yet.  
  
Cloud: No, only this Brown Boot, red coat, and this pink dress.  
  
Red XII: umm, Cloud do they look familiar to you.  
  
Cloud: *thinking* did I wear this once.  
  
Red XII: not that I no of. Think again.  
  
Cloud: I don't like this thinking game Red, I'm going back to my fishing.  
  
Cid: WoHHHH .%^"£$%* I got a *^))^$^ big one here £"$%&.  
  
Cait: c'mon Cid reel 'em in.  
  
Cid: &&*%%$$ I almost got it out of the water.  
  
Aeris comes flying out of the lake and lands on Cloud.  
  
Aeris: oh hi guys  
  
Cloud: AERIS, YAY, wait where are your clothes!  
  
Aeris: You have them right there silly!  
  
Barret, Cait sith, Cid, Cloud: OH that explains it.  
  
Red XII: *to self * Well duh. Sometimes I wonder if there is a brain cell between them.  
  
Cloud: I thought you were dead!  
  
Aeris: Well I was playing a game with Sephy and I was pretending to be dead when I accidentally fell asleep, next thing I know I'm in a smelly old lake.  
  
Cloud: *gulp * heh that had nothing to do with me I promise.  
  
Aeris: So where are the others  
  
Cloud: um, I think they went to the…………  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Yuffie: SHOPPING MALL, YYYYYYYAAAAAY.  
  
Vincent: YYYAAAAAAAAY  
  
Tifa: ok calm down Vincent.  
  
Yuffie: I wanna go to that shop.  
  
Vincent: no I wanna go to the Toy Store.  
  
Tifa:* thinking * he really doesn't get out much does he.  
  
Yuffie: um ok, we'll go there first.  
  
Tifa: * thinking * I should have stayed at home.  
  
Yuffie: hey Vince, I'll race you there  
  
Vincent: im gonna win, yay.  
  
Vincent runs off to the toy store.  
  
Tifa: someone's a little hyper.  
  
Yuffie: yeah a poured two bags of sugar down his throat when he was asleep in the car.  
  
Tifa: * thinking * this is going to be one of those days isn't it.  
  
Yuffie: later.  
  
Yuffie runs of to the toy store.  
  
Tifa walks over to the wedding shop.  
  
Tifa: I'm going to marry Cloud.  
  
Voice in Tifa's head: yeah right.  
  
Tifa: I am so because I love him.  
  
VITH: he doesn't like you remember.  
  
Tifa: Oh yeah. So what, I'm going to marry him anyway.  
  
The announcer suddenly interrupted Tifa's thoughts.  
  
Announcer: Would Ms. Lockheart please come to the customer services desk now please.  
  
Tifa groaned  
  
Tifa: what have they done now?  
  
Tifa walked over to the customer services desk.  
  
Police officer: miss could you please identify these to people.  
  
Tifa: *groan *Lady Yuffie Kisaragi and Mr. Vincent Valentine.  
  
PO: thank you, they told us that they were little Scampy Happy Elves here to see the tooth fairy.  
  
Tifa: oh no not again.  
  
PO: the reason we called you here is that the two friends of yours raided the cookie store.  
  
Tifa: IS THIS TRUE!!!  
  
Yuffie and Vincent shake there heads and look up at Tifa to expose their Chocolate covered faces.  
  
Tifa: YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED YOU HERE ME. Go and get in the car.  
  
PO: they owe the shop about 6788900000gil  
  
Tifa: Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
Tifa:* screaming * FINAL HEAVEN.  
  
The police officer flew out of the building and all of the other guards backed off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Aeris: so has much happened while I've been gone.  
  
Cloud: Not really  
  
Cid: not that I &*£$ remember  
  
Barret: nope  
  
Cait Sith: absolutely nought  
  
Red XII: What about cloud having Mako Poisoning  
  
Tifa was going to be executed  
  
Weapon reappearing  
  
The sister ray being fired  
  
Going into space.  
  
The train crashing in to north corel  
  
Seeing Lucrecia, the really mother of Sephiroth  
  
Finding Cloud again  
  
Fighting Sephiroth  
  
Winning against sephiroth  
  
Holy saving us from Meteor  
  
Having a We Saved The World Party  
  
Realizing we left Yuffie and Vincent in the north Cavern  
  
Saving them.  
  
Cloud: oh yeah well we did all that.  
  
Aeris: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Cid: ARGH *&^%$ she's dead  
  
Cloud: I know I'll dunk her in the lake.  
  
Red XII: oh F&*k u all she's asleep, haven't you learnt to check first yet.  
  
Aeris : *Gasp * NANAKI Watch your language.  
  
Cid: MY EARS they've never heard such crude language!!!  
  
Red XII: lets go home now.  
  
Cloud ok I'll get your Leash.  
  
Red XII: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A/N: this was my First fanfic I ever started so be easy on me. 


End file.
